<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad Beautiful Tragic by Wellthisdidntgotoplan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639140">Sad Beautiful Tragic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan'>Wellthisdidntgotoplan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abu Dhabi GP, M/M, Mirror Sex, celebration sex?, it's mean then really soft, their foreplay is to insult each other, they're mean to each other but affectionately, to be honest I'm not sure what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is in the middle of brushing his teeth when Seb stumbles through the hotel room door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad Beautiful Tragic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sebastian Vettel is freeeeeeeee <br/>Fuck Ferrari lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles is in the middle of brushing his teeth when Seb stumbles through the hotel room door. He stumbles slightly pushing the door shut behind him far harder than it needed to be. Charles stops, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the older man, who beams when he locks eyes with Charles. The door to the bathroom is wide open. Instead of walking further into the room and going to bed like he should, he walks into the bathroom, crowding up against Charles’ back. He leans his chin on Charles’ shoulder, eyes hazy, smiling at Charles in the mirror. Charles remains unimpressed, despite how much he usually enjoys the way Seb presses up behind him.</p><p>“You’re drunk.” Charles slurs mildly annoyed, toothbrush still in mouth. This is not how he planned tonight.</p><p>“I’m not drunk.” Charles shoots him a glare in the mirror. Seb laughs, it only irks Charles more, “I’m <em>not</em>!”</p><p>He decides he’s going to ignore Seb. Ignore the way Seb’s wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Charles rolls his eyes before continuing to brush his teeth. He tries his hardest to focus on his face in the mirror. If he even looks into Seb’s hazy warm eyes he’ll cave. He’ll let Seb get what he wants, which is definitely what Charles had wanted to give him, but Seb came back <em>late</em> and <em>drunk</em>.</p><p>Seb pouts in the mirror as Charles spits into the sink, hand trailing down Charles’ bare stomach stopping just above the waistband of his briefs. When Charles raises his head he shoots another glare. Seb just grins. He presses a wet kiss to Charles’ neck.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Seb murmurs, pressing another kiss to Charles’ neck, “I’m so lucky. So pretty.”</p><p>It’s frustrating because they both know this is working. Charles is vain and insecure. He likes to be praised. He likes to be praised by <em>Seb</em>. It’s only a matter of time before Charles gives in and spreads his legs like they both want. But at the moment, Charles is annoyed. He’s a vicious petty little thing when he wants to be.</p><p>“Your breath stinks.”</p><p>Seb doesn’t miss a beat. He plucks the toothbrush from Charles’ hand, pushing it into his mouth. It should be disgusting. It is disgusting. Charles can feel himself getting hard. Seb is getting hard too. Charles can feel him pressing up against him. His eyes locked on Seb’s mouth. Watching his toothbrush move in Seb’s mouth. It’s so disgusting. Charles didn’t even rinse it. He watches the foamy toothpaste left over from him, smudge across the corners of Seb’s mouth. Charles wants to lick it up.</p><p>He easily bends forward as Seb leans forward pushing them until they’re hovering over the bathroom sink. Seb spits over Charles’ shoulder, then he shifts pulling them both of them upright. Back to staring at each other in the mirror. Seb drops the toothbrush on the side. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before wrapping is back around Charles.</p><p>“Is that better?” He mumbles as he presses multiple kisses against Charles’ neck. Fingers toying with the waistband of his briefs.</p><p>Charles hates this man.</p><p>Charles <em>loves</em> this man.</p><p>“You’re still drunk.”</p><p>Apparently it’s Seb’s turn to rolls his eyes. He grinds into Charles’ both of them are hard. Charles is just denying them both.</p><p>“I’m celebrating. Let me celebrate.” He grinds into Charles again.</p><p>Charles scoffs, pinching the hand fiddling with the waistband of his briefs, “Aren’t you supposed to be sad? A childhood dream shattered, something like that right?”</p><p>Seb barks out a harsh laugh. He loves Charles’ entire being. Loves him with his everything. But he especially loves when Charles bites back. Loves when his little Prince of Ferrari bares his venomous teeth. The intricate passive mask falls away. Seb loves his little demon.</p><p>“I’m celebrating my freedom.”</p><p>Seb won’t stop pressing his hips against Charles’ ass. All Charles wants is to push his briefs down and let Seb take him right there. Foreplay is very important, and this is deliciously good. Charles presses back, panting, gripping the edge of the counter.</p><p>“Freedom from me?”</p><p>Seb’s laughter should chill him to the bone. If he were a weaker man it would, but Charles lives for these moments. When the unforgiving world champion boils to the top, eager to take what he wants. Instead Charles just arcs his back, pressing himself further against Seb’s cock.</p><p>“As if I could ever leave you,” He grins, biting down hard on Charles’ neck, forcing a whimper out of his mouth, “My end at Ferrari may have been tragic, Charles, but you-<em>you­ </em>are the sad little boy who put his every humiliating feeling on a shitty helmet for the world to see.”</p><p>He feels his face flush. Seb adores his fucking helmet. He got all teary eyed when Charles surprised him with it. The only thing Seb might be right about it is that everyone was certain that Charles had an embarrassing unrequited crush on the older man. He had read the tweets. One day they’ll be shocked to find out that it is very requited.</p><p>“I felt sorry for you,” He pants out. He’s so turned on it. He’s aching in briefs, certain that Seb is too. He wets his bottom lip, watching the way Seb’s eyes follow the movement, “I thought no was going to care about you this weekend, just another washed up world champion past his prime.”</p><p>A moan is wretched from Charles as Seb uncurls an arm from around him and his hand curls into Charles’ hair yanking his head back. Seb’s breath is harsh against his ear, hissing as he talks, “I’m not the one stuck in a broken car. I’m going to be winning races next year and what? You’ll be struggling for points.”</p><p>The hand in Charles’ hair tightens again. Another moan slips out. It feels so good, all his nerves on fire.</p><p>“You wish.” Charles snorts. The hand twists again, pulling hard, but Charles barely notices he’s too busy moving his hands behind him trying to get Seb’s shorts open and down. He wants to be fucked. He wants Seb inside him. He’s burning with want.</p><p>Quickly, Seb joins in with the struggle. It’s hard to get shorts open and boxers down when you’re pressed up against someone else and with one hand. Seb doesn’t take his hand out of Charles’ hair. He keeps it curled a tight grip. The pair of them both frantically moving. The moment Seb’s shorts fall around his ankles, Charles is pushing his own briefs down. Seb wraps his arm back around Charles, who pushes back, grinding against Seb’s cock.</p><p>“You don’t think I can?” His cock catches Charles’ hole as he thrusts against him, Charles keening at the sensation, “Just another world champion past his prime? At least I am a world champion, you’ll never be one with Ferrari.”</p><p>Charles can feel his face burning. He can see it too in the mirror. His pale skin flushed a rosy red, he looks stunning. No one would be able to resist him. There’s something about the way Seb is looking at him like he is the entire universe that makes Charles weak. He may have a tight fist of hair and saying horrible things, but Seb adores him. Charles could see it in the way Seb’s eye glisten when he looks at him. He makes Charles feel so unconditionally loved.</p><p>Before he can even open his mouth to respond, Seb is bending him forward. The hand in his hair pulling away to force his head down into the sink. It’s demeaning. Charles should be outraged. He’s meant to be seen and there’s a mirror in front of them, but Seb is going to fuck him.</p><p>Hands fall away from Charles’ body. Seb shuffles behind him as Charles tightens his grip on the edge of the marbled counter bracing himself for what’s about to come. He keeps his head down while he listens to Seb uncap something that definitely isn’t real lube. Cold wet fingers brush against his hole, teasingly touching him. Charles pushes his hips back, demanding more. Earlier he was the one prolonging the inevitable, now Seb decides it’s his turn to be petty and not give in to what they both want.</p><p>“Is there something you want, Charles?” It’s snide and Charles wants to kick Seb in the ankle.</p><p>“I want you to stop living in the past. You haven’t been a world champion in years, you aren’t special <em>Sebastian</em>.”</p><p>For a moment Charles thinks he’s gone too far in their little game, but he’s quickly rewarded. Seb pushes two fingers into him roughly. Charles chokes out a surprised whimper, he’s lucky they do this often enough that it doesn’t hurt. Not that Seb would ever hurt him, it’s just been a long time since they’ve done anything this rough. Seb’s fingers move out of him brutally, just slick enough to make it not be painful, but the ache is delicious. He fills stretched and full already.</p><p>Arching his back, Charles moans. He wants more. He wants Seb to stop being rude and fuck him properly. He pushes back against Seb’s fingers, hoping to convince Seb that cock would be much better than fingers. Seb doesn’t do anything, he just keeps pushing his fingers into Charles. The hand on his head is firm, holding him down, the fingers are brutal as Seb slides a third in. Charles moans. Seb always makes him feel alive. No one has ever made him feel like this. No one ever would. Seb had ruined him. Charles loved him for it.</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>“Say please.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Seb laughs. It’s loud and harsh and makes Charles’ cock twitch. Despite the cold cackle, Seb pulls his fingers out of Charles. He’s going to give Charles exactly what he wants. Seb can be mean, but he’s not that mean. Especially not when Charles is so nicely spread out for him. The hand on his head moves again, it curls through his hair again, yanking him upright. Once again, Charles is staring at his reflection. They look perfect together. Charles had never, <em>would never</em>, want anything as much as he wants Seb. Wants <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy?” It sounds so fucking condescending. It should enrage Charles, but Charles smirks. Tonight they’re playing a game. They’re having fun. Seb likes him when he bites back.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me?”</p><p>Seb bites down on his ear, “Do you think you can handle it?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Charles arches his back. Pressing his ass against Seb’s very hard cock. Charles is far too enticing to ignore. Seb raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror, Charles smirks back at him.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> think you can handle it?”</p><p>The hand in his hair tugs hard, yanking his head back. Their mouths meet in a frantic clash. Charles moans into Seb’s mouth, clinging onto the arm wrapped around his waist. Seb takes what he wants. Takes what is his and Charles so willingly gives.</p><p>“Ask nicely and I might give you what you want.” Seb taunts against his mouth, biting down on Charles’ bottom lip.</p><p>“I don’t want anything.” Charles lies, perfectly contradicting himself as he grinds against Seb’s aching cock.</p><p>Seb’s slowly moves the hand wrapped around his waist downwards, wrapping his hand around Charles’ cock. Seb squeezes him, forcing a loud moan out of him. Charles is panting even harder, he looks at Seb. Two sets of blue eyes meet in the mirror. Charles knows that look, he understands the pure adoration that lives in Seb’s eyes when he looks at Charles. For months Charles spent months trying to decipher every little look, every touch, every smile and now he knows Seb like the back of his hand.</p><p>He watches Seb’s smile twist into a proud little smirk, “You are such a little liar, Charles.”</p><p>“Fuck me right now or I’ll go find someone who will.”</p><p>They both know it’s a lie. There’s no real bite behind it. The illusion of their game was starting to crumble. Seb bites down on his neck, then licking it, “No you won’t you love me too much.”</p><p>Charles hates him so much.</p><p>In one final attempt to get what he wants without asking for it, Charles pinches the hand wrapped around his cock. Seb’s hand tightens around his cock, making Charles whine. Their eyes meet in the mirror, Charles grins at him knowing Seb isn’t going to refuse him anymore.</p><p>Seb presses a kiss to the side of his face, before letting go of his cock. Seb’s other hand tugging at his hair, a whimper falling out of Charles’ mouth at the action. In one smooth movement Seb is lining his cock up with Charles’ hole, pushing in slowly. Seb fills him slowly, stretching him, it burns slightly but Charles moans loudly, pleased that Seb was finally fucking him. He pulls out slightly before thrusting back in hard. Grunting in Charles ear from the friction, the heat, the moans from Charles - well everything Charles. His arm curling back around Charles’ waist, pulling him backwards flush against his body.</p><p>The sound of their hips meeting and their moans echo in the bathroom. Charles doesn’t know if he’ll last long, he’s too keyed up. Everything has been too much since the moment Seb walked into the bathroom. This hadn’t gone the way he had planned, but reluctantly Charles would admit that maybe this is better than his original plan. The loves the way Seb just takes what he wants, loves the way Seb thrusts into him, stretching and filling him perfectly. Loves the way he grunts in his ear, tugging on the fistful of hair.</p><p>“Seb-<em>Seb</em>, please.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Please let me come.”</p><p>Seb yanks his head backwards, smashing his mouth against Charles’. He opens his mouth willingly letting Seb slide his tongue into Charles’ mouth. His hand sliding down Charles’ body, once again fisting Charles’ cock. Between Seb thrusting into him, and wanking his cock, Charles feels every nerve light on fire. He’s so deliciously full, Seb is giving him everything he wants. Everything is perfect. Seb keeps pushing against his prostate, keeps thumbing the tip of his cock. He tumbles over the edge, crying out Seb’s name into his mouth.</p><p>Charles leans forward, grateful when Seb lets go of his hair. He drops to his elbows, holding himself upwards on the counter. He looks up at Seb in the mirror, he smiles down at Charles, it makes Charles’ heart swell. Seb’s hands grip his hips, pulling him backwards to meet his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. He’s overstimulated, still whimpering as Seb thrusts into him. He wants Seb to come. He wants Seb to come inside him. He grinds backwards wanting to help. Seb’s fingers dig into his skin, he thrusts hard into Charles one last time, burying himself into Charles as he comes with a loud groan.</p><p>They both stay like that for a moment, panting hard. Seb pulls out slowly, leaning down to press a kiss between Charles’ shoulder blades. He leave Charles braced against the counter, to go turn the shower on. He lets the water heat up as he walks back to Charles gently pulling him towards the shower, helping Charles under the spray. Like always Seb is gentle with him. Pressing soft kisses to his face, neck, shoulders. It makes Charles feel loved.</p><p>“You know I don’t actually hate the helmet right?”</p><p>Charles smiles pushing his body against Seb’s, “Obviously, you almost cried.”</p><p>“No I didn’t.”</p><p>“Sure, you didn’t.” He winds his arms around Seb’s neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>